Children of Simba
by Trunks6
Summary: Kovu who is know King of The Pridelands spots Atra and Dana as they approach Pride Rock....
1. Raped

Children of Simba  
Simba slowly opened his eyes, his head still hurting from the fall.  
  
He was in his Jungle retreat, away from the pridelands, the place where Timon & Pumbaa had met him and where he had grown up from a cub to a lion. Also the place where he had made love with Nala for the first time, and possibly where his daughter Kiara was concieved inside his best friend.   
  
"Oawhh" He groaned, feeling his senses coming back to life.   
  
He could feel a weight on his body but he couldn't quite figure out what, his vision was blurred and adjusting to the light.   
  
What was on him he could make out to be heavy and something stimulating! Warm and furry, like something was brushing against his extremities, making him come to life with each brush.   
  
"Ahhh..." Simba moaned as he felt a rush of feeling flow up from his lower body and enter his head forcing his vision continued to clear.  
  
As his eyes continued to adjust to the light he was able to finally make out what was on top of him. It was a lioness, but it wasn't Nala. She was between his hind legs and she turned her head up when she felt him come awake.   
  
"Who are you?" Simba said in a grogy voice.  
  
"My name is Zia." The lioness answered.   
  
Simba saw that she was coated in a brownish exterior like Zira, but had clear blue eyes, giving her face a cool and calm expression. She looked well built, a hunting lion no doubt.   
  
Zia than turned her attention to Simba's extremities and started to lick them with her tongue.  
  
"Oh...." Simba moaned as he felt himself come to life.   
  
"I'm sorry I had to jump you back there." Zia appologized.  
  
"Ahh...so is this your way of saying your sorry?" Simba asked.  
  
"No...this is what I want from you." Zia answered.  
  
She then got up and hovered over Simba's face, laying her body down upon his. Their warmth permanating from their bodies.   
  
Simba was unable to move. His whole body ached, the fall had knocked the wind out of him.   
  
"No....I already have...." Simba tried to answer, but Zia kissed him, giving him no recourse but to share in her bond with him.   
  
Simba began to lose conciousness as Zia continued to rape him.  
  
He awoke the next morning. His eyes went wide open, remembering what had just transpired. He felt refreshed and looked around the green forest of his Jungle retreat, Zia was no where in sight.  
  
Simba got to his feet, stretched out, hearing his spine crack as he did so. His muscles felt worn out, as he began to walk around and get his bearings he looked up at the cliff where he falled from. It was a nearly 40 feet up.   
  
Then he looked behind him and saw the place where he had been laying in. It looked like someone had been wrestling around in, the grass had many grooves and blood stains from his back presumably.   
  
Simba sniffed around the area where he had been. It had the scent of Zia and...his seed.   
  
Simba's gaze returned to the cliff above.   
  
"Damn..." Simba said in a whisper. 


	2. True Origins Revealed

Children of Simba  
  
It was many years later. Simba had returned to the pridelands, keeping his somewhat odd experience to himself. Yet the lioness known as Zia, who had raped him, stayed hidden in the Jungle retreat, were Simba had grown from a young male to full grown adult.   
  
There she gave birth to twin cubs, a boy she named Atra, and a girl she named Dana.   
  
The three of them grew up together, in that Jungle their was plenty of herds in the surrounding area. Yet in the years that followed them, the herds grew less and less plentiful. A mysterious disease plagued the herds of wilderbeast, killing any who ate their intestins.   
  
One day, Zia ate some of a wilderbeast's insides. By doing so she had unknowingly eaten the apple, which would send her back to the earth. In the weeks that followed her state of living slowly detoriorated.   
  
Atra ran through the trails of the Jungle, eagerly bringing some meat to his sick mother, who was lying in the shade of a tree in an open field.  
  
His sister Dana was with her.  
  
Atra who was agile, athletic and carried much of his father's physical characteristics. His mane was starting to show, giving him a buzz type look. He had amber eyes, much like his sister.   
  
Dana was equally athletic and agile. She was though of herself as a better hunter than her brother but never seemed to brag about it. Her appearance resembled that of her grandmother Sarabi.   
  
"Here mother." Atra announced as he brought her the leg of meat from a warthog he had killed. (Don't worry it was not Pumbaa.)  
  
"Thanks son." Zia said begining to eat the leg.  
  
When she had finished. She spoke.  
  
"Dana, Atra...I think it's time I told you the truth about your father." Zia said.  
  
"What?" Atra replied.  
  
"What I said before, about your father being killed by hyena's in my defence, is a lie." Zia explained  
  
"Mother, tell us..." Dana asked.  
  
"Your...real father...was Simba." Zia replied.  
  
"SIMBA!" Atra said in a gasp.   
  
"Yes...the legendary king of the pridelands." Zia answered.  
  
"The pridelands...Simba...The Simba!" Dana responded her eyes going wide.  
  
"Yes, I happened upon him years ago in this jungle." Zia explained.  
  
"Than you lied to us about our father!" Atra accused.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you the truth, for your own good." Zia said.  
  
"WHY!" Atra growled.   
  
"It was during a time of Civil War between the prides. One fellowship followed Scar's rule, the other half followed Simba. It wasn't a good time to be in the Pridelands." Zia explained.   
  
"Ohh..." Zia moaned. She started to lose her balance, but Dana quickly ran beside her to act as her crutch.   
  
"Mom, are you ok?" Dana asked.  
  
"No, I feel that I'm dying. I've been having fainting spells for weeks, headaches, vomiting, I haven't been this sick before." Zia said.   
  
"Mom, you should rest." Atra suggested.  
  
"Yes maybe I should." Zia agreed.  
  
That night as Zia slept, Dana and Atra debated on what they would do next.  
  
"Well, what do you think Dana?" Atra began.  
  
"I don't think the lands here can sustane us much longer, there's plenty of water, but not a lot of meat." Dana observed.  
  
"Well, since were supposedly Children of the great King Simba, maybe he can grant us an asylum in the Pridelands." Atra said.  
  
"That's an idea, do you think the war between the prides is over?" Dana asked.  
  
"I think so, that's what mom indicated." Atra replied.  
  
"Well, do you know the way?" Dana asked.  
  
"Mom said the Pridelands was across the desert, at least a day or two's walk." Atra explained.   
  
"Well what do we say to Simba when we meet him?" Dana asked.  
  
"Well I don't know if mom is really telling the truth, maybe he can varify the story." Atra said.  
  
"You think mom is lying?" Dana asked.  
  
"Well she has been sick these past few weeks." Atra pointed out.  
  
"Your right about that." Dana agreed.  
  
"I think we should start out in the morning." Atra said.  
  
"To the pridelands?" Dana asked.  
  
"Sure, I always wondered what kind of stories and adventures have taken place in that place." Atra replied.   
  
"Should we take mom with us?" Dana asked.  
  
"No, I'll leave her the rest of that warthog I killed today, their's enough meat to last at least a month. Besides, I think we can find help from a mystic called Rafiki. Remember him, from the stories mom used to tell us when we were cubs?" Atra said.   
  
"Yeah, maybe he could help her." Dana agreed. 


	3. Arrival in The Pridelands

Children of Simba  
  
"Sire!" Zazu called as he landed on a nearby rock, just outside the cave.  
  
"What is it Zazu?" Kovu asked as he emerged from the darkness of the cave.  
  
"Two lions, one male and one female are heading toward Pride Rock." Zazu explained.  
  
"Do they seem friendly?" Kovu asked.  
  
"I couldn't make out their intentions based on their body movements. They didn't seem like they were ready to hunt, or even very muscular. They look like young adults, near their prime but don't seem to be much of a threat due to their overall size." Zazu explained.  
  
Kovu walked out on to the promotory looking out across the Pridelands.  
  
"They are in that direction sire." Zazu said as he flew up pointing in their direction.  
  
"I see them. They look hungry, and their coming in this direction yet I don't want them in Pride Rock's vicinity until we know who and what they are." Kovu said.  
  
"What shall I do sire?" Zazu asked.   
  
"Keep vigilance. I will gather whatever pride members that are still here." Kovu ordered.  
  
"Shall I also get the rest of the Pride?" Zazu asked.  
  
"No, they are off hunting. We need a the food and I would rather they hunt and find the things that keep us sustained than starve. I don't want to spread the pride out to thinly, if something happens I want to fall back and regroup with the other members of the pride. We have too many conflicts over this kingdom from outside and from within, I will not allow this land to be flooded with ferternal blood any longer." Kovu explained.  
  
"Yes Sire." Zazu answered.  
  
**********************  
  
"Well there it is." Atra said as he made his way up to the top of a hill.  
  
"My I never thought I would see a structure that imposing on this side of the desert." Dana beamed.  
  
It was Pride Rock.  
  
It towered over the rest of the plains like some great symbol of power and direction. It's hugh creavece pointed upwards toward the heavens and the promotory rock pointing outward.  
  
"I don't think there are any words that I can say to do it justice." Atra remarked.  
  
"It stands so finely too...high and alone." Dana added.  
  
"So this is our father's home." Atra said.  
  
"The land looks wide open....beautiful." Dana observed.  
  
"Remember when mom used to tell us stories about this place when we were cubs?" Atra said.  
  
"Yeah, this were the Civil War between the prides took place...including Scar's rein which shattered this place." Dana said as she looked across the wide expanse.  
  
"Is that where the king sits?" Dana said pointing to the rock jutting outward from Pride Rock.  
  
"I think so. Hey I think I see him." Atra said.  
  
They saw a figure which looked like a male lion looking out across the lands.  
  
"Is that Simba?" Dana asked.  
  
Atra looked hard but couldn't quite make out the figure from the distance.  
  
"I don't know...." Atra replied.  
  
"Well...lets go find out then. Remember mother may not have much time, and Simba may be the only one who knows where that monkey is." Dana said.  
  
"You mean Rafiki....I remember mother saying that he was a crazy Baboon who believed in a magical place called Upendi." Atra replied.  
  
"Do you think that's where he is? In Upendi?" Dana asked.  
  
"In Upendi...I don't know...maybe that lion knows where it is." Atra said.  
  
"Well if he is in Upendi lets hope its not too far away. Traveling through that desert was hell." Dana remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll agree with you on that." Atra replied.  
  
"Oh well, lets get going." Dana said.  
  
They then started off toward Pride Rock. 


End file.
